


The Porch Restoration

by FreakHour



Series: Sweet as Hale [47]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family AU, Gen, Hale Family Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet as Hale was begun on tumblr (http://halefamilyfic.tumblr.com) because eeames wanted some Hale Family stuff. I thought. Why not? This all happened. I admit my take on everything is definitely not s3 compliant and... It just never will be. These are pre-fire Hales. I treat it very much like if the Cosbys were Werewolves. They are a fun family how I write them. The Dad is Alec, please imagine him played by Joe Flanigan. (you should totally go to the tumblr an enjoy the imageset header eeames made it is A+++) Everyone else you know except their baby Eric. In the Hale Family only Alec and Eric are human. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Porch Restoration

Peter was bored out of his mind. He should’ve known something was up when Talia gave in so quickly, backing out of the “short jaunt" to the hardware store. Alec had him trapped inside for the past FOUR HOURS and the smell of sawdust was making him want to just kill everyone and leave.

“Alec…” Peter sobbed. “How much longer!?“

Alec didn’t even look at him, still staring at the same two planks of wood, turning the piece he’d brought with him over in his hands. “In a minute.”

“In a…?! You said that HOURS ago!” Peter complained, sitting down a stack of nearby wood and throwing his hands up. “Just pick something!! ANYTHING!! It’s almost one!! You promised me lunch… And I will NOT eat fast food!“

 

Alec grinned but crouched down again to compare his wood to the two in front of him. “Awww baby, you know I’ll take care of you like a big brother should.”

“You are not my brother. Why does this matter so much?! Wood is wood!”

Alec shook his head and looked over at Peter, holding up the piece of the porch he’d taken off. “I have to match this wood to restore it. But I can’t figure which of these it is….“

Peter stood up and snatched the wood from Alec, pressing it to his nose and inhaling before leaning in to do the same to the two Alec had narrowed it down to. “Neither of these.” He snapped, stalking down the rows smelling before he stopped, “This one.“

Alec looked at him and took the porch piece back, sniffing it them a couple of other woods, “Petey… There’s no difference in their smell…”

“There is.” Peter folded his arms and was prepared to stare him down.

Alec met the stare and stared back, the two of them standing that way so long a shop worker cleared his throat behind Alec, making him jump. Alec waves off the help and furrows his brow at Peter, “Look Petey, I want to do this right, okay? It’s important!“

"It’s a porch Al!” Peter rolled his eyes and folded his arms sternly.

“It’s where I’m proposing to your sister!!” Alec blurted out. He didn’t turn red at all. Peter hated that his sister was the only person alive who had any control over this idiot human. HIS SISTER!! Who deserves someone so much better than the man grimacing in front of him right now. This FOOL who didn’t even know about werewolves!!

“Look…” Alec began, looking like he wasn’t going to apologize at all! Peter felt furious, his SISTER! He wanted to take her away and… Alec never saw the punch coming.

One second he was standing about to show Peter the ring he’d found for her, the next Alec was staring up at the ceiling in a pile of lumber and his nose felt broken. Peter was long gone.

“Huh…” Alec grunted, coughing at the blood draining back into his throat. Maybe this was going to be a bit harder than he’d thought. Now he needed medical attention, a ride, and a pay phone to call Talia.


End file.
